Superar
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: Un suspiro triste escapo de sus labios mientras se acostaba en la cama, para Dohko ese día había sido emocionalmente agotador y no solo para él, si no igual para su pequeños hijos./Gender. AU


Entesillas lindas, se que he andado desaparecida pero la inspiración no veía a mi de buena manera y bueno les traigo este drabble que la verdad no se que tal me quedo, ni de donde surgió pero espero que les guste. Lo se, sigo siendo mala para los títulos, creo que es lo que más me cuesta hacer.

Advertencias: Posiblemente muy OoC. Uso de Fem!Mu y mención de Fem!Shion. AU

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Superar**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un suspiro triste escapo de sus labios mientras se acostaba en la cama, para Dohko ese día había sido emocionalmente agotador y no solo para él, sino también para sus pequeños hijos. Ese día había dado el último adiós a Shion. No podía conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que el otro lado de la cama no sería ocupado por ella nunca más.

Shion había sido asesinada en plena vía pública, extrañamente no hubo testigos de lo ocurrido hasta que el cuerpo inerte de la mujer cayo en el suelo o eso es lo que le habían informado a él. Se sentía devastado, pero tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos, tenía que ayudarlos a salir adelante o más bien salir los tres adelante de esa situación, pero era difícil ya que no es algo a lo que uno esté preparado o se quiera preparar.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que no se dio cuenta de cómo dos bultos de diferente tamaño se deslizaban por su cama para quedar uno a cada lado.

—¿Podemos dormir aquí? — susurro Mu, si bien ya tenía trece años eso no la hacía querer estar sola en esa situación, al menos no por esa noche.

El mayor solo acaricio con cariño los cabellos de su hija dando como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras que con el otro brazo estrechaba más hacia a él a su pequeño de tres años, Shiryu. Se veían cansados, pero era imposible que no lo estuvieran, ambos contuvieron las lágrimas hasta que termino el entierro y volvieron solos a casa. Dejo que se desahogaran con él, sabía perfectamente que no era nada bueno que se guardaran todo ese dolor, los pequeños lloraron hasta que el cansancio que venían aguantando todo el día los termino por derrotar y llevo a cada uno a su habitación.

Salió de sus cavilaciones y observo a sus pequeños, de verdad estaban agotados, los estrecho ligeramente más cerca de él para no levantaros. Volteo su rostro para ver al más pequeño, aun tenia los ojitos hinchados. Shiryu había sido adoptado hace poco más de un año y le tomo bastante cariño a Shion, le había costado bastante explicarle que ya no vería a su mamá, ladeo su cara para observar a Mu, su rosto se encontraba en un aspecto similar al de su hermano solo que en ella se notaba un poco más el rojo alrededor de sus ojos. Si no fuera porque la única diferencia era el color de su pelo seria idéntica a su madre; ellas habían sido muy cercanas desde el nacimiento la pequeña.

—Yo sé que les duele, pero superaremos esto poco a poco— susurro a modo de promesa el hombre para al tiempo en que deposita un beso en la coronilla de cada uno para después caer rendido al sueño igual que sus pequeños..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Es cortito, pero últimamente la inspiración no me quiere y escapa de mi, pero cuando llegaba a mi nueva gatita le daba por morderme la mano o sentarse en la pantalla del cel cuando escribía. Bueno creo que Dohko me quedo muy OoC. Esto lo escribí anoche a las 3 de mañana y pues ahorita son poquito mas de las 10 am (por si las dudas, si dormí). Se que últimamente no he escrito nada pero es que ando que ando atascada en una historia de Dita y otra donde no se si hacer a todos los bronceados y Mei peques xD ya que no se que hacer con la mayoría, solo tengo en claro que hacer con Hyoga y Mei jajajajaja e intento escribir la continuación de treta (para quieres siguen de galletas danesas).

Bueno en fin espero que les gustara, porque al menos en un AU yo veo a estos como familia, si pregunta porque no incluí a Shunrei es porque es la vecina xD que se enamorara de Shiryu. Con lo de Shion me base de cosas que pasan acá en el estado donde vivo y aun así eso sería muy suave aquí. Iba a escribir algo más feliz pero no salió, para quien llegara hasta aquí la verdad lo quiero mucho jajajajaja xD. Festejemos que es mi fic numero diez de Saint Seiya jajajaja.

Dejen reviews, enserio quiero saber su opinión y si voy por buen camino.

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante, pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia ni a la pareja, si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
